


Hungry for More of You

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Flirting, Loving Marriage, No Smut, Sexual Tension, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Calanthe wants to try something new, and Eist is more than eager to indulge her. Or rather, indulge in some extra feeding throughout the day.
Relationships: Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach
Series: Bready's S&S Bingo Fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Hungry for More of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my 'Feeding' square on the Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo! Early on I had a really clear vision of where I wanted this to go, but it was more challenging than I thought to actually write! So I hope it turned out alright, and that you enjoy reading it <3 I love this pairing a lot, so it's always a treat when I get to write them!
> 
> Also I left the rating at M because there's no explicit smut, but there's definitely sexual content and references throughout! I've also filed this under the TV fandom because the Eist and Calanthe in my heart will always be the two from the Netflix show <3

In a way, this game of theirs was nothing new. Calanthe and Eist had always had an insatiable appetite for one another that spilled out of the bedroom and into the halls and chambers of the palace. Eist, with his rowdy upbringing in Skellige and non-stop devotion to his Queen, saw no problem with this, and Calanthe, well. She was Queen, after all. She could do as she pleased within the walls of her court. Not that they were ever outright exhibitionists. No, their love-making was no play to be paraded in front of the greedy courtiers. But they did find ways to subtly and slowly build tension and desire in public - a little touch here, a murmured word there, a glance that lingered far too long across a table full of courtesans…

So while the method might have been new, the concept was certainly familiar. Eist had been more than eager to indulge in Calanthe’s new interest in feeding him, as he was eager for any and all things that involved her attention. Honestly, she was pretty sure that all Eist needed to get hard was a pat on the shoulder or a kiss on the cheek, but there was nothing wrong with that. Her ego certainly wasn’t above being flattered by how much her husband wanted her. His dogged and honest desire had been one of the things that had convinced Calanthe he wasn’t just some kind of sycophant like all the others.

Today though, Calanthe wanted Eist squirming and eager for her. More than usual. And earlier than usual, so that the desire would build and intensify throughout the day. They had a long day ahead of them, meetings and hearings and a banquet to top it all off, so they would be forced to restrain themselves until the later hours. Calanthe gave strict orders for Eist to dress himself in the new velvet doublet she had chosen for him weeks ago, the fabric as rich and sumptuous as the game they were about to indulge in. They began at breakfast, wasting no time (well, alright, wasting a little time because if Eist so desperately wished to kiss his wife then who was she to deny him?) in getting a little extra food on his plate.

Eist always ate a hearty breakfast, even after settling into the more sedentary life at court, but today Calanthe pushed him a little further. She passed him half of the bread off of her plate, thick with honey and butter, claiming she wasn’t hungry this morning. Only half true, given the hunger in her eyes as she watched him scarf it down, happy to follow her orders here as easily as on the battlefield or on the mattress. After finishing her mug of tea as well, Eist somehow seemed no more full than usual, which Calanthe knew she would need to rectify as the day went along. 

Luckily, the Lioness of Cintra was as patient as she was clever, and as they headed to their first royal hearing of the morning, she had a plate of little morsels delivered to her throne. For every piece of cheese or grape she slipped between her own lips, Eist received two or three. She kept her eyes firmly fixed on the business in front of her, but the brush of his fingers against hers as he accepted each treat, and the sound of his lips as he ate them down, those were enough to have warmth blooming in her chest. He never even hesitated as she offered him morsel after morsel, until the meeting was over and the entire plate was empty. Only then did Calanthe allow herself to glance over as they stood up, catching Eist rubbing a hand carefully over his stomach. 

Better.

Calanthe kept up her little feast for Eist throughout the day, although they weren’t afforded the luxury of lunching together. The secluded hallway they met in after lunch though  _ did  _ allow Calanthe to run an appreciative hand across the front of his tunic, feeling the evidence that he had in fact gorged himself as instructed. He felt even more firm and alluring underneath his casing of velvet, and they clearly both enjoyed the way she gave his stomach a tentative squeeze, given the low moan that escaped Eist. It was quickly followed by a belch which he stifled in a fist, cheeks red.

“Do you need to take a break?” Calanthe murmured, her expression conveying just how little she cared about his indiscretion. If anything, it was a sign that their little game was progressing just the way she wanted, leaving him full and heavy and ripe for the taking. Eist shook his head and Calanthe took the opportunity to steal one last kiss. It was a messy kiss, sloppy and full of desperation because they both knew it wouldn’t be long before they were finally found by a servant eager to lead them to the next meeting. For now though, Calanthe sated her own hunger very briefly before returning to the matter of Eist’s.

She made double sure that by the time the evening’s festivities rolled around, Eist was already full up, thanks to some extra snacks and ginger tea that afternoon. It was a testament to Eist that he was still willing to keep playing, but from the way he looked at his wife as he sat down and adjusted his tunic, he was enjoying this just as much as she was. There was just something far too sensual about the control she exerted over him as she gently guided his wrist up to encourage another bite, or as she poured him another goblet of wine. Her own plate was barely touched, all of her attention fixated on the bob of Eist’s Adam's apple and the slow flick of his tongue across his lips. Her fingers tightened their grip on the wooden arms of her throne to remind herself that she was not yet free to turn and taste those lips for herself.

True to their usual games, Eist excused himself first. Shaking his head when she offered up one last bite, now well and truly full, he gave a small perfunctory bow before making his way towards their shared chambers. Calanthe’s keen gaze didn’t miss the way he soothed a hand across his over-full stomach for a few moments as he made the trek, the sight of that gesture enough to have her squeezing her thighs together. Just a few minutes more, she reminded herself, a few more inane comments to the nobility seated around her, and then she could go and ravish her husband. And ravish him she would, taking him while he was full and lazy - a willing body for her to arrange and use as she pleased. 

Calanthe lasted a respectable amount of time, enough to perform the usual dance of pretending that no one at court knew where she was off to. Of course they knew. And secretly, she was pleased with that. No one in the whole of Cintra was as lucky as she was, to have a husband who pleasured her the way Eist did. The whole loving marriage thing was an afterthought on a night like this. Calanthe hurried as much as befitted a Queen, her steps quick and light as she let her mind truly focus on her lust. She could feel just how wet she was now, but she knew Eist wouldn’t make her wait. He was probably already naked and ready on the bed, a mental image which had her biting her lip in anticipation. She opened the door to their chambers and slipped inside, the low light of the fireplace illuminating…

Well, Eist was certainly on the bed, but he wasn’t naked. He had apparently gotten halfway through taking off his doublet before he fell asleep, body lax and mouth slightly ajar as soft breaths huffed through his parted lips. Calanthe took a moment to let the disappointment flow over her, mentally mourning the loss of a perfectly good orgasm. But it was hard to feel anything but terribly fond when Eist looked so peaceful and exhausted. It would seem that maybe they hadn’t accounted for a possible food coma when they planned their day of debauchery. Or maybe Calanthe had just gone too heavy on the wine. Whatever the case, what Eist needed now as a reward for being so good all day was a solid night’s rest, not a solid fucking. A shame, but no true punishment for either of them.

After all, Calanthe thought to herself as she rolled her husband over and finished the job of unbuttoning his tunic and slipping it off, they had already had quite a bit of fun, so the night wasn’t a complete waste. As she slipped out of her own clothes and under the blankets with him, Eist groaned in his sleep and instinctively rolled to press against her, full belly softly rumbling away. A soft smile tugged up the corners of Calanthe’s mouth as she relaxed in her husband’s embrace, relishing in the quiet intimacy. 

Yes, she would consider this a night well spent indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you weren't as disappointed as Calanthe by the twist XD As much as I really need to write some steamy sex for these two eventually, this ending just seemed natural to me lol. And I do like the idea of them being okay with their play not always ending in orgasms. Just seems nice <3
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
